Whole
by helloanimepanda
Summary: Shiki is going back home for spring break he's happy that he will be able to see his beloved twin sister again. What will happen after a long time of not seeing each other? Incest if you don't like don't read!


Hello everyone so this is my third story so far and I decided to write this because the idea just popped up in my head. Yes it is incest so if you can't handle it than I suggest that you don't read it at all. I made Saki Shiki's sister because I didn't want a boyXboy because I'm not sure how to write that yet so you guys get this! Oh! And don't forget I don't own any of the characters I used in this story only Saki. And don't forget to review!

Shiki couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. "What was it?" He kept thinking to himself. He was currently in his car going home for semester brake and he wasn't sure how he felt maybe excited or happy? He was going to see his poor ill mother and there was Saki his twin sister. He never let Saki leave the house because his fear about what danger may fall upon her from the vampire world.

Oh! His dear sister whom he adored and loved in every way possible her soft, pale skin, curvy body and that soft. She had such a warm smile that seemed to light up his day. Sure people might consider it incest but why should he care and why should it matter pure bloods committed such taboos all the time

With all this thinking Shiki had not noticed that he had gotten home till the driver had pulled his door open. He walked out of the car with luggage in hand and walked toward the mansion. When he opened the door he was greeted by his mother who had only been craving his blood. Once he had taken care of his mother, he decided to go take care of his luggage. He would see his sister later as she was probably asleep in her room. He walked into his room and saw his sister laying on his bed her face deep in his pillow. He smiled at the image "_she looks so cute"_ Shiki thought. He decided to let her sleep while he unpacked things. While he was unpacking he heard stirring in his bed and turned around to see his sister rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Shiki?" she said in a sleepy voice

"Yeah it's me." He said walking over to his bed

Shiki softly put his arms around her and hugged her and she hugged him back. He could smell that faint smell of strawberries and Pocky. Now that he thinks back the only reason he ate Pocky was because it reminded him of her. They sat there quietly in each other's embrace for a while.

"Shiki?" She said

"Yeah" he responded

"I'm sorry that I'm your room it's just that I was scared" she said in a soft voice

"Scared of what?" he asked curiously

"Scared that I would forget how you smell." She said blushing

"Oh" he said thinking about how cute she looked when she blushed

He couldn't control himself anymore in had been a long time since he had seen her, held her, and kissed her. So he planted his lips on hers. At first Saki was a bit shocked by her brothers sudden lip attack, but she liked it. She began to respond to his kiss and molded herself a little more toward her brother's body, so that the kiss could be deeper. Shiki pressed his tong against her lower lip asking for entrance which Saki gladly granted. She had really missed her beloved Shiki. Being all alone with her ill mother was making her feel sad. Although with Shiki back her world seemed to light up. Shiki's tong began to explore his sister's mouth and he coaxed her tong into dancing with her. This had caused Saki to moan, and this drove Shiki mad it had been so long since he had heard her moan. Shiki had now pulled Saki down towards the bed with him lying gently on top of her. He began to slowly kiss down her jaw line and into her neck leaving love marks on her neck. Shiki had found Saki's sweet spot and this caused her to moan. Her constant moaning had caused him to get really hard, and Saki felt this as she rubbed her hips against him.

Shiki not being able to restrain himself had pulled of Saki's night gown leaving her in a bra and light pink panties, and at the exposure Saki blushed and tried to cover herself up but Shiki pulled her hands away.

"Don't you look gorgeous" he smiled

"It's not fair Shiki that you can see me but I can't see you" Saki said as she blushed at what she had just said.

"Well that's your job not mine Saki." He said

So then Saki shyly began to pull off his clothes trailing her hands over his pale skin, and this caused him to shiver. He helped his sister pull of his pants leaving him only in boxers. Saki looked over his brother's body trailing her hands over him she noticed that there was a big bulge in his boxers and slightly blushed. Looking up into Shiki's eyes it was like staring right into her owns they were exactly the same. Shiki then broke his gaze away from his sister and pulled her bra off then attacked her supple breasts. This sudden action had caused her to moan his name out which Shiki loved, it was like his drug. He played with her breast sucking on the nipples, pinching them till they were stiff. While he played with her breasts he trailed his hand down towards her panties and rubbed her womanhood threw the cloth of her panties. He noticed that she was all ready really wet. So he discarded her panties and put his fingers inside her. This caused her to pant fast and moan out his name.

"Shi..ah..ki…ple…ase..I...ah..I…ne…ed…you." she said panting pulling down his boxers and revealing his erection.

This had cased Shiki to get unbearably harder.

"Whatever you want I will give to you" he said as he entered her. "Saki you're so tight" he grunted

Shiki continued to pump in and out of her while she held on to his neck moaning out his name ever time he entered her. Then after a long while Saki came screaming out Shiki's name, He soon came after feeling her warm wall tighten around him he moaned her name. They both fell on his bed exhausted. Shiki pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you Shiki" she said even though she wanted to tell him that she loved him but Shiki didn't allow for some strange reason.

"I missed you too" he said Shiki was still unsure of what he had felt back then in the car, but now he knew what he was currently feeling with his sister asleep in his arms and that feeling was whole.

Oh wow it has been three years since I wrote it! So now I am back and I think I am ready to create a sequel to this story and make it in Cross Academy. Thank you everyone for your support and patience. I promise the chapter will come out soon!

-Love, Anime, and Pandas.


End file.
